Hunger Games: The 1st Annual Hunger Games
by yamilobster
Summary: Phillip Kin, a District 10 child, son of a Rebel leader, has been picked for the first annual Hunger Games. Watch him as he ventures through the horrors the Capitol has in store for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was winter, a light carpet of snow lay outside covering the entire ground, I watched as the snow continued to fall from our house window. Our house was small, and let the cold air in easily due to the small holes in the wooden walls, they was even icicles clinging to the ceiling. The floor was bare and again, like the walls, wooden, they was a slight patch of moss in one corner and the furniture was damp and went, we were lucky the Capitol let us keep a TV after the rebellion, but then again, if we didn't have a TV how else was they going to show the execution of all the rebel leaders? Most of them had already been executed, like my father. All of my family, and the rest of the people in District 10 for that matter, assumed that after we had lost, my family would be killed off along with my father, but instead we were forced to move into a shack of sorts and that was about it, other than my father who I watched being hung, live on TV. I've been having problems talking since then, I've shut in on myself, much like my little sister, the only thing keeping me going is probably my mother, who refuses to believe the districts are defeated, of course she is wrong, but I have a small glimmer of hope that one day the Capitol will fall, but after Distinct 13 went up in flames the rebellion almost shut down completely, I know the fighting in 10 did.

Anyway, my name is Phillip Kin; I'm a teenager from District 10, before the rebellion I helped to care for the cows and bulls in my father's farm, now has burned down as a punishment our family has received. However, although every district has received a plentiful amount of punishment, they is rumour and talk that the punishment hasn't ended, an old lady by the name of Graybell says that the Capitol will want to give a message to the districts, a message telling us that we will never win and that we all deserve the harshest treatment, but everyone ignores the batty old lady, we received enough punishment before the rebellion anyway, it can't get much worse. Especially for my family, starving and cold and damp we live in the worse home with no work or money, the only reason we probably still live, is that the rest of our district take pity on us, they sneak us free food and medicine when we are ill and have done since the war ended, that was four months ago, now it's December and they is talk that President Solomon Thom is giving a life broadcast to the districts, every single one. No one knows what the broadcast could be, he is usually quiet, getting other men to do is speeches and dirty work, a man like that should not be in charge, that's what my father always said.

For the next few hours before the broadcast I sit at the window sill in silence, my sister joins me but I'm not quite sure when nor how long she has been there, watching the pretty snowfall. I've always loved snow, unlike so many of District 10 as they get infuriated as the cold weather can kill of livestock if we aren't careful. A few years ago for instance I was helping a mother cow give birth but due to the poor weather both her and all her calves died, I'd like to say I was saddened by the experience but I automatically take a detachment to the livestock like my father taught me to, after all they are only going to end up dead anyway, no point in crying over spilt milk, well to my family they is, milk is a rarity as most of the milk we produce goes to the Capitol.

As I sit, staring blankly out the window I hear the front door of our house open, I don't bother turning to see who it is, I already know by the way they enter, they walk slowly and heavily and they have the same soft cough which they have appeared to have there whole life. It's the mad old lady Graybell.

My mother comes up to meet her immediately, however before she can either offer a seat Graybell sits herself down on a weak chair, it wobbles when she falls back on it.

"Hello Mrs Graybell." My mother says kindly, like I said, most people ignore the old woman, but my mother doesn't, although not quite believing her claims about the Capitol, she still listens, mainly to give the batty old woman company, in truth I think it's just so mother has someone to talk to also, me and my sister have been silent for nearly four months now, the only words we mutter are please, thank you, or excuse me, we don't want to give up our manners after all.

Graybell coughs once more before opening her bag and handing a loaf of bread to my mother.

"That should keep them fed," Graybell says, nodding our way, she's not the sort for formality.

"Thank you." My mother says once more and takes the bread to the table and prepares to cut it.

"So, Graybell, any idea what the broadcast will be about?" My mother asks, making conversation with the woman, I've always found her hard to talk to in honesty; Graybell after all has very few manners and is very blunt always droning on about the Capitol, like my father almost but at least he didn't express his hatred at home much.

Graybell replies with a cough and a snort. "They'll reveal the ultimate punishment, I bet my life on it."

My mother nods slowly. "Any idea's on what it'll be?" She says cutting two slices of bread and handing them over to me and my sister, we hold them and eat them slowly.

"None, I've thought about it, but they can't do anything too drastic, our population is too low to anything so drastic, we'd be in danger of being wiped out if anything too severe happened, like bombing another district like 13." Graybell replies, the heavy woman is clearly happy someone is taking an interest.

"Maybe bombing District 13 will be it, that showed a message, didn't it?"

"If you say so, but they'll need something more I think something which will really make the districts scared and sorry."

"Like what? I'm not afraid to say I'm not sorry for fighting against them." My mother says, and it's true, she'd happily die in battle for the cause against the Capitol, but then we'd lose another parent a parent which is kind, gentle and strong for us, so we don't have to be.

"Exactly, if 13 didn't make you feel sorry, then think to yourself what will? And that's what they'll do." Graybell says smugly, like she's won the argument. My mother just sat there with a puzzled look on her face before the TV flashed itself on, the Capitol message no doubt.

I turn my gaze away from the snow covered tracks and the beautiful picture of outside to the mangy dump of my home, on the TV it shows a big stage decorated with the Capitol flag and big red curtains with gold stitching.

I see the president shuffle on stage and I gasp, I've never actually seen him before, he never shows himself, but Solomon Thom has appeared live on TV and is nothing that I'd imagined. He's bony and skinny with a sickly green complexion; he has a long white beard and no hair, you can see his wrinkled old face clearly; his eyes are dull and grey, they look like they belong to a dead man and finally his suit is baggy as it hangs off him, it's a glorious purple colour put that just shows how pale and ill he looks, he finds it hard to walk, you can tell. I would feel sorry for this decrypted old man, but then I remind myself, he may be weak and ill but he has made our lives a misery, he gave the orders for the execution of the rebel leaders, he gave the order for my fathers execution. I hate him.

I almost run from the room in disgust at just looking at this pathetic excuse for a man, but then he opens his dried lips once he reaches the microphone.

"Hello districts of Panem, I am Solomon Thom your president and ruler." His voice is weak and quiet even though he speaks from a microphone, but I listen still.

"I am here today to tell you what we, the leaders of Panem, have discussed about your revolution, and we have found it such a disgrace, such an inhumane act which sacrificed the very existence of every man, woman and child that I think they is only one answer to your crimes."

We are all on edge, they is tension in the air, is this the punishment Graybell has been on about for so long? Was she right?

"And, we have decided that you can only be punished one way. We have decided that they will now be, for the rest of your lives, and the lives of your children and there children, until time ends, to be a games, a games called the Hunger Games. It will be simple, for every district a female and male between the ages of 12 and 18 will be selected to enter an arena and fight each other to the death, until one stands as victor. Now, we will be kind, the winner gets a reward of course, they will get enough money to last them a life time for them and their families. But, for the first year, to teach the rebel leaders a lesson, there children will be chosen as tributes in the games." Solomon finishes and then is gone.

For a moment we all stare blankly at the TV but then I gather what he means and I let out my first word in ages.

"NO!" I roar, as I know what will happen, I will be in an arena and forced to fight other children to the death. In other words I will either kill or be killed by my fellow rebels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next days were hectic to say the least. Chaos was in Panem, they were strikes, riots and fights through out all the broadcast at the idea of the Hunger Games. If it wasn't for the sheer numbers of Peacekeepers in each district then I'm sure they would have been another rebellion on the capitol's hand. Many people had already been arrested in our district, too many to count. Some of them had been executed in the district market place, where we sell our left over livestock, food or medicines to others, which is if the Capitol hasn't taken them all. Others had only been taken away to the Capitol, I don't know what they'd do to them, but it wouldn't be good. I was just thankful my mother had kept calm, well not exactly calm, but she wasn't on the streets at least, raising havoc. I on the other hand, had retreated in on myself again. No sound left my lips, I just sat and ate, sometimes I walked around aimlessly until it got to dark and I return. I felt lost. I felt alone. They was only one male who was the child of a rebel leader in my district, and that was me, so they was no point in thinking that I won't be chosen to go in the games. I was better off dead, but I couldn't just leave, mainly because they was no way out District 10, they was a huge wall guarding the entire perimeter patrolled constantly by dogs and Peacekeepers, but that wasn't why I wouldn't run away from my fate. My concern was that if I left, my family would be killed. It was obvious. It would make me pay for abandoning them. I was just stuck here. It was a nightmare.

One day, I was at my usual position, sitting by the window gazing out at the street in silence. The snow had nearly all thawed away now, leaving ugly slush everywhere. My sister rested beside me, luckily being too young for to enter the games, until next year. That thought worried me more than myself going into them.

Why I sat at the window, I heard the door open, followed by the sound of a soft cough and heavy feet, it was Graybell of course. I expected my mother to begin their usual conversation but instead the old woman trotted over to me and rested her hand on my shoulder. I looked at he and realised my mother wasn't here. I hadn't heard her left, probably in a world of my own.

Graybell coughed and began to speak. "I think you're needed in the market."

I looked at her suspiciously, never had she once spoke to me directly, and never had she came to me with a message. Something was bad. I got up slowly and walked to the door. Before I left, I waited for her to tell me what was wrong.

She looked at me, and then sat by my sister, running her hand through her brown hair. "No time for words, go, now." Graybell said and I ran.

I ran as quickly as I could, my legs beginning to burn as I ran through the soggy fields until I saw the busy market square.

I couldn't quite see what was going on but I saw a huge crowd gather around a man, he was dressed in white coat, the uniform of a Peacekeeper, but he had an air of authority about him. He was defiantly in charge here.

I made my way though the crowd, but people seemed to part for me anyway, giving me room. When I made it to the front I saw a man tied down by two Peacekeepers, middle aged and tired, his brown shaggy hair dropped downwards. This was my father's best friend, Wolf. He was all I had left of any reminder to my father; we had lost all his possession when he died so Wolf's funny stories was all we had. But here he was, tied up and beaten.

"Please," I whisper, "Don't die. Don't die."

I finally notice the Head Peacekeeper is talking. "This man, Ridge Wolf, is an enemy to the Capitol, after making a small riot in the Justice Building. You all know the price for riots now days. Execution is the price to pay." The Head Peacekeeper smiles wickedly.

The crowd go ballistic they is shouting, and things are thrown, but the other Peacekeepers shoot into the air and everyone quietens down. I wonder why Graybell sent me here. Does she want me to witness another death? Does she want me to prepare for what will happen to me? Then through my thoughts, I here a small child yell in the silence and tension. She must only be 12 but she comes forward, her ginger mane blowing in the breeze, she has pale skin, not usually seen in District 10, and her face is full of freckles.

Who was she?

"Who dare's to interrupt me?" The Head Peacekeeper grunts and moves towards the girl, a whip raised in his hand. Everyone stares at the girl in fascination, even Wolf; some of the Peacekeepers themselves are so startled they drop their guns.

"I do." The girl grunts back.

"Ha, well girl, get back in line, before you're for the chopping block too."

"You can't do that I'm afraid."

The Head Peacekeeper looks at, his eyes full of hatred, roaring hatred but he doesn't hit her, he's waiting for her to explain. We all are.

"I'm May, May Donnell, I'm a possible tribute for the games." She says finally.

"Ha, and you think that grants you immunity?"

"Well, since they are only a four possible tributes for 10, I think it does, I could be wrong, but what if you are, and you end up killing me? The president won't like that." She smiles, everyone's on edge. And then before I realise what I'm doing, I step forward too. I here Wolf groan, not for his pain, but for me.

The Head Peacekeeper turns around and snarls. "Get back in line!"

"No, you stop this now; otherwise I will take that whip and shove down your throat." I snarl back, finding my voice after all this time.

The Head Peacekeeper growls and comes at me the whip, he raises it ready to snap me back in place but before he can manage it, the girl, May, throws a stone at him. It hits him perfectly at the back of the head and he falls on the floor, I then snatch the whip from him.

"If that was a knife, you'd be dead." May laughs innocently, the crowd are in awe.

"Come here!" The Peacekeeper gargles and gets of the ground, just for me to whip him back down, I almost laugh at what I've done. I wish my father could see. It may have been a poor hit, but it did the job, I've fought against my oppressors, I've denied the Capitol.

"Stop this." I say, looking at the other Peacekeepers. They don't know what to do, if they harm us they could go against the president, they probably won't though, but they seem to believe it.

One of them speaks up. "We can't just let him go."

"Shoot them!" I here the Head Peacekeeper groan, no one pays him attention.

"Take him to the Capitol."Another Peacekeeper says.

"What?" I roar, that's hardly any better, but to be fair I'm in no position to argue really, the only thing stopping my brain from being blown out is May's poor lie.

"It's that or execution. He can work in the Capitol as a slave, or be decapitated."

"And how do I know he won't be killed in the Capitol." I ask.

"We can't say he won't."

I look at Wolf, he's tired, weak and beaten, he won't be able to take on any of these Peacekeepers, and he can barely stand for Gods sake. I'm left with two options: the immediate death of someone who's a close as family, or maybe he can survive and live in the Capitol. I way my options and decide.

"Take him to the Capitol." I say and chuck the whip down on the ground, as I walk back into the crowd I hear a round of applause, and I know this is what Graybell wanted me to do. The Head Peacekeeper gets off the ground and looks like he wants to follow me beat me probably to an inch of my life, but he just grimaces and walks of, Wolf in his hands. I'm afraid my beating will be given to Wolf but at least he's alive.

As I walk back past the fields I feel a small pebble hit my back. It hurts, but not enough to throw me off my legs. I turn and see May has followed me, she looks like the walk tired her and she's limping.

"If that was a knife, you'd be dead." She pants, but smiles.

"Thanks for your help back there, I can't owe you enough." I say, and I mean it, she gave me the courage to speak out.

"Nonsense, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't get involved." She said and I frowned, she studied what she had just said and replied to my frown. "Just because I think you're going to be the obvious victor if it will be from 10."

I laugh bitterly, me victor?

"I'm serious, if they were to shoot you, then our chance of winning will be over."

"I won't win." I say and sit down on the snow, I just realise I didn't bring a coat, and now the cold weather is making me pay.

"Are you serious? You take after your father, strong, smart, and skilled." May says, joining me in the slush.

"Also, you should at least try to win, otherwise what will your family do?" She finishes.

I think about what she says, I'm no way near my father, I'm just a vet, but she is right, I do after fight, I do have to try, for my family, for my father.

"So, you'll try right?" She says and I nod, not quite in belief but a little more hopeful. Maybe, I just needed someone to believe in me?

"Good, now I need to go." She gets up and begins to limp down to the market, I call after her.

"Hey, May, you said you're a possible tribute right?"

"Yes,"

"I hope you aren't chosen." I say, and it's true once more, the idea of killing this poor girl kills me inside, the idea of anyone killing her kills me for that matter, she's already done so much for me by saving Wolf.

She stands still for a moment before replying. "You never know, I might beat you." She smiles once more and walks off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was a month since I saved Wolf from death with May's help and courage. I hadn't seen her since, although I didn't try to find her, so that could be why. I didn't want to see her was the truth, not out of meanness, but I didn't want to get attached just to have to watch her die, I wanted to win and to do that she'd have to lose. I couldn't bond with anyone likely to go into the arena with me. It'd be too hard. I'm sure she thought the same anyway, she seemed pretty desperate to let 10 win.

But today I've seen her again, because today is the reaping, the name which the Capitol has chosen for when the tribute's are chosen for the games.

When I get to the flock of people surrounding the Justice Building I see a small stage has been set up. The Justice Building itself is an ugly grey building, another symbol to remind us that we have lost, like we need any more reminders.

I feel faint all of a sudden, as I edge my way into the throng, my legs fee like jelly, I'm not ready for this, I pretended I was, that I would show courage, that I would try and win no matter what, but all I feel is sick to my stomach, I don't know what will happen when I go up on that stage, no one does. I can't help envying all the other children in the crowd.

After I make it as far as I can into the crowd, my sister's hand clenched to mine like a handcuff, refusing to let go. I see Graybell. She's dressed in her usual wear unlike everyone else who has dressed up for the occasion. Even I have, it's nothing much and a little short but better than nothing. I don't even know why we have to dress up; it makes it feel too much like a funeral. My mother comes up behind us and has to forcefully take my sister's hand out mine, it's probably for the best, she won't let go otherwise, and she'd travel the whole journey with me right into the heart of it if she could. Bless her really, I wish I didn't have to put her through this.

After a few moments they is an awkward silence as everyone stops talking at once, we are like deer sensing danger. And we're right too.

I see on the stage surrounded by Peacekeepers is a man from the Capitol. At first it's hard to notice his bizarre fashion sense, but you can see the tips on his crazy hair have been dyed green; his pupils are crimson red, I'm unsure if they are contact lenses or some weird Capitol surgery has altered his eye colour and finally to add on to the weirdness is the golden skin which has been pierced on the neck and face, he's like a walking jewellery store. All he is to me is Capitol scum, caring only about his image while we, the people of Panem, starve to death.

When he reaches the microphone I tense, I go rigid before he even speaks. I put my hand on my mother's shoulders to stop me falling over. Come on Phillip, pull yourself together.

"Hello District 10, I am Doll, I'm here to keep your beloved tributes in order and on schedule during the work up to the games, and apart of my duty is to do the reaping." The Capitol man, Doll, said, he was droning in a monotone and bored voice; he had other things to do clearly.

Without any further a due he plunged his hand into a big box, it was highly unnecessary since it only had three name tags in it, one of which was May's I had to remind myself, I looked around for her but was nowhere in sight.

After a while of him fiddling around with the pieces of paper he drew one from the empty box, it was crumpled and creased, he yawned as he opened it.

"The female tribute for 10, will be, May Donnell." He said and my heart fell and sunk and crashed. The girl who helped save Wolf, although I only met her the once she was who I would face, it was cruel and I couldn't help thinking the Capitol had planned it, apart of me reminded myself that the odds were another child would probably kill her first, and then I feel sick with myself and the Capitol twice over. Even thinking about this is disgusting and wrong.

I watch as the ginger headed girl walks up the stairs, she's still limping like when I saw her a month ago, but she looks strong, she isn't crying like a normal 12 year old would, we've all been through a lot I guess, we've had the unfortunate circumstances of to having grow up quicker than others have.

I surprise myself when I begin to walk forward, one leg after the other, my name still hasn't been called but my legs are ahead of the game, they know what's going to happen. And almost in sync when my name is called I reach the steps and climb, I feel hollow and empty when I take my place beside May and then without even a final speech that the Capitol always loves I'm whisked away into the Justice Building, I only just notice the camera crew which has been there the whole time. Is the Capitol that sick that they'd watch our reactions? Are they going to tape and film it all? I guess I'll find out.

Before I can even speak to anyone or ask what will happen now we've been picked, the Peacekeepers shove us into separate rooms and lock the door behind them. I'm left to sit alone on a small chair in the dark for a few moments wondering what will exactly happen to us, and why I'm thinking, the door unlocks and Doll enters the room; we share eye contact both of our eyes filled with disgust, we are still enemies after all, this is our punishment, being filmed for the fun of the Capitol. None of us speak, which I'm glad for, I don't need anymore words from Doll, but alas the silence doesn't last and he walks over and sits on the chair opposite.

"Funny, the girl was very to point as soon as I came in, I take it you, are going to be harder?" Doll asked lazily. I grunted a response.

"I thought you would be." Doll sighed and put his hand through his green tipped hair.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I ask after a few more minutes of silence.

"Then don't ask anyway, you'd only be wasting both our time, as I can guess, you don't like me and I don't like you, so why bother making this difficult?" Doll replies.

"Then say what you cam here to say," I retort, leaning back in my chair.

"I was just waiting to see if you were gong to be civil, we worried some kids might overreact." Doll says and I leap out my chair, my hands wrap round his throat.

"Overreact?" I hiss while Doll begins to gargle.

"You are forcing kids to kill each other like animals, like puppets, and you think that they wouldn't overreact? What even is overacting in this circumstance? Killing you? Making a run? None of that is overacting." I say, Doll's golden face is going dark purple. But before he passes out he manages to throw me back and I stumble past my chair.

Doll's panting hard as he rubs his throat gently, I watch him with concern, there's no telling what will happen now, after all haven't the games started now?

"Well, that was unneeded." Doll says after another few moments of quiet. I look at him in confusion. That was it? He won't attack me? He's just going to sit there and make conversation?

"Get on your chair then." Doll says and I comply getting back into my seat.

"Like I was saying, I was waiting for you to be civil, now I can see that you've calmed down slightly we can talk." Doll drawls.

Calm down, calm bloody down? That was nothing for the anger I still have, but I decide that it wouldn't go well if I let out anymore of my rage, whatever he has to say might be important.

"I'll be civil." I tell him, although I'm sure I'm red with anger.

"Good. Now I'll start from the beginning. In the next few minutes your loved ones will have there final words with you before you go off to the Capitol."

I look at him puzzled. "The Capitol, why are we going there?"

"Okay, you may not like this but President Thom decided that the games will be televised to the people of Panem, as a sort of sport, and before you go to the arena, you will have an interview with Felix Dame as will all other tributes, to get the fans to like you and then you will have your training, and then one final training session in private where the gamemakers will score you, then off to the arena the next day." Doll says, he looks wary in case I jump at him again, but instead all I feel is disappointment, I saw this coming, the barbarians of the Capitol watching us like animals.

"So, do understand?" Doll says why I register the information, clearly in a rush to leave, all I do is nod slowly and he takes off.

I wait patiently for several minutes, although it seems a few hours before the first of my visitors are aloud through. I see it's my sister and mother; both are still in the clean dresses although they are creased and crumpled, before we can exchange any words my sister rushes into me and wraps her skinny arms around me, her face wet with tears and she's still crying. I hold on to her and run my hand through her hair mumbling softly to her, my mother walks over to us and I hope she too will help calm my sister down, but when I look her in the eye I see a single tear drip down her cheek, and this breaks me. Never have I seen her cry, I'm used to my sister crying, it's all she's being doing for the past months when not sitting in silence. But my mother, who is strong even through our father's public death, is now crying softly like a baby.

For the rest of the visit time we all sit holding each other, our only sounds are the occasional blubbers from my sister, before I know it a Peacekeeper dismisses them and I'm left alone again now feeling low and hopeless with a wet face and shirt, where my sister rested her head.

After I wipe my tears away and calm myself down, trying to think of happy thoughts, Graybell enters; she's holding a bag in her hands. She walks over and sits staring me in the eye.

"You may be wondering why I'm here." Graybell says, as if a matter of fact. A few months ago I probably would have wondered, but ever since Wolf's rescue, she's been closer to the family, I think I remember that Wolf is her only relative, although it's a very distant connection.

I shake my head at her, afraid to talk in case my voice sounds hoarse from crying.

"Oh, so you know exactly what I'm going to say do you?" She asks. I shake my head again.

"So you don't know why I'm here, stupid boy." She sighed.

"Hey, no need for the insults." I mutter, but my throat croaks.

"Here take this." She says and hands me a flask, I drink greedily from it and let out a sigh of relief when I'm done, its tea, sweet sugary tea. I've only ever tired it the once beforehand but I love it.

"Thought you might like that, and these," She said and handed me a plastic bag; I see it's filled with dry brown cookies. My mouth waters at the sight, these are rare, very rare, I've only tried them once like the tea but they are ten times better, although dry they have the best taste on the planet, I'm sure. Graybell hands me he bag and I take one and begin to munch on it, eating it slowly to take in as much joy as possible.

As I eat, Graybell relaxes back in her chair, "I want you to do one thing for me in return for those snacks."

I look up; crumbs cover my face, "What is it?"

"I want you to get back here alive, in one piece." Graybell says.

"I'm planning to." I say, but clearly she doesn't believe me.

"I want you to promise me you will; I want you to swear on it, for Wolf and your family, for the people of 10. Don't let the Capitol win. Show them we aren't their slaves, beat them."

"I promise." I sigh, all of these things she's saying have gone through my head a dozen times already.

"Good. And one last thing, remember who your enemy is." She says and leaves, leaving a letter on her chair.

I move over to it, thinking what she meant by remembering who my enemies are. I grab the letter and, along with the cookies but them in my big pockets and have Doll escort me out several minutes later. I'm dragged along next to May, who doesn't at look as chirpy as she did a month ago, and we are put on a train and head for the Capitol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As soon as we are in the train, Doll tells us to head strait to out assigned quarters until dinner. It feels like we're prisoners being escorted by Peacekeepers everywhere we go, but they don't bother us to much, anyway, I prefer the peace and quiet in my room. That is until my gut starts to grumble and moan. I've been in this small room for hours, I feel like the walls are continuously moving in. I've already eaten all but one of my cookies to try and satisfy my hunger; I'm saving the last one for something special.

After I've paced around the room for the millionth time, Doll opens the door. He looks tired and several of his piercing on his face has been removed, leaving small open holes in his skin. Without saying anything he walks away again, but leaves the door open. I take this a sign to leave and I see May is waiting at the table. I expected the table to have some food on it at the very least, but it's bare, I look at Doll in suspicion as he sits down.

"Now, before you throttle me again, let me talk." Doll says and I take the seat opposite him and next to May, she's trying to avoid gazing at the open flesh on Doll's face, clearly having some trouble with it. I must admit, it is a bit eerie, but I'm sure the Capitol citizens are used to it.

"Before we eat, I've been instructed to show you the other reapings in other Districts." He says and nods over to a large TV screen on the wall behind me. It's at least ten times bigger than our TV and ten times cleaner too. But I'm not surprised, to the Capitol, this is probably tiny.

I swivel round in my seat and face the TV, as does May; Doll moves his chair and sits next to me on the other side. I don't like him sitting so close; he clearly wants to watch too, probably to see the kid's discomfort as they are chosen. However, despite my annoyance of him being so close, I don't say anything; I can't afford to make any mistakes, each one I make could be a beating on someone I know. I think back to when I strangled him and hope he didn't mention it to anyone, the last thing I need is my family being punished.

When the TV turns on, I see the sunshine of District 1. Everyone in the crowd is dressed in silks and velvets, unlike 10's harsh and itchy fabrics. Their Justice Building is also much more superior to ours; it's golden and has decorative gargoyles etched into the brick. I'm actually surprised 1 is involved, I almost expected the Capitols second favourite District would be aloud immunity, but I guess not, that could mean 2 is also involved.

When the camera zooms in on the stage, I see the boxes with the names inside are almost as bare as ours; in fact the female box has fewer names than ours did. I listen carefully as the names are called, I'll have to remember each of their names and their reactions it'll show the easier threats. Then I see Doll has a pen and paper ready, I wonder why but I'm interrupted by the names being called.

"The tributes will be: Cass Haythorn and Creed Caius." The Capitol Representative says.

The two called up are completely different, Cass, the girl, is sobbing her face stained red with tears; she's around my age with golden blonde hair which she hides her face behind to hide her fear.

Meanwhile Creed is tough and broad, he's older than the girl and has dark black hair, he seem completely calm and if anything uninterested. When the two are led to the Justice Building it changes over to 2.

The infamous District 2, mainly supporting the Capitol although treated like slaves still. They is just a small crowd gathered at the stage, unlike the others, only around half as many as they were in either 10 or 1. When the names are called two tough looking children get on the stage, they both look fierce and ruthless. I hear Doll gasp when the boy is called forward.

His name is Nero and he stands and marches like a Peacekeeper, completely in order and uniform, his short cut hair reveals a robotic emotionless face, I do not want to mess with him.

The girl on the other hand is called Virgo, and has dull grey eyes but she is not looking at the camera or the crowd but instead the boy, scowling at him.

When it comes to 3, I see two skinny bony children arise on the stage, both look similar, probably brother and sister, I feel pity for them, having to face their own sibling in the arena. The boy is called Osmosis and the girl is called Dendrite.

In 4, the tributes are Magnus Bronze and Cecelia Kees. The girl looks calm, or at least she's trying to be calm but she is shaking a bit, she has the typical blonde hair and green eyes of her District. But Magnus, like May, has unusual features for his District, he has brown wavy hair and blue eyes, he's a little on the short side and doesn't look like he's done any manual labour before.

For 5, I hear the names Lars, who's a bald 15 year old covered in muck and filth, probably been living on the streets, and Gretel who, as soon as she was called, attacked the Peacekeepers, in the end they has to sedate her.

In District 6, the largest District and most rampant due to the Morphling, they is a huge crowd booing and jeering while Dante and Flora, who is clearly on withhold from Morphling, are carried away into the Justice Building.

Districts 7, is roughly the same in terms of booing, but are cut short while Peacekeepers beat the crowd with batons. I barely catch the names of Julian and Aries before they are took away.

District 8, where it looks as if the snow hasn't quite thawed away yet, are all sober and calm, they appears to be a big box of names this time and I can't believe how unlucky the draw is when a blind male is drawn and he stumbles up the steps, his name is Apollo. The girl who follows him is also in a bad state with bruises and an arm in a sling, her name is Lucia.

District 9's tributes are called Markus and Belle, both are old but short, the boy is crying and calling for his dad, who is trying to push his way through until he gets shot in the head. I look away from the screen and compose myself of quick his death was, just for trying to save his son; I almost began to weep myself.

I still can't bring myself to look at the screen even when the image has gone and it shows my own reaping. I look back after I've calmed myself and by the time I look back I see it has moved onto 11.

11's tributes are both malnourished and tired with straw hair; their names are Nona and August. I notice that by the way August swallows that he has no tongue and I feel horrified when I realise the Capitol has turned the child into an Avox.

Finally, when it gets to 12, they is only one name in both boxes, I feel confused before remembering that 12, being so small probably didn't have man rebel children. The child that stands on the stage is Haemal Everdeen, although I'm not sure you could class him as a child, he's by far the eldest tribute and is covered in burns and scars. I wait to see what will happen but then I see President Thom is on the stage. I look at him with an open mouth, as he speaks to the Distinct 12. It was surprising enough when he made a statement on TV let alone a public appearance. He still seems weak and pale as a month ago.

"Since you, the people of 12, only have one tribute of any rebel value, the choice for another tribute is a slight problem. That is, it was, until I came up with the idea that the rebel already chosen will pick who goes in with him." The President says coldly.

It seems to take a while for everyone to understand what he means. And then, suddenly, it appears everyone figures it out at once as a sign of recognition flashed across their faces. This was more barbaric than the games themselves, having to force someone to choose someone they know as a tribute to be killed. I think about how the poor rebel kid, nearly a man, will be forcing a friend to enter an arena to most likely die.

"So choose." I hear the President murmur and before the crowd go on a rampage Haemal steps forward and raise his hand to silence the crowd. He takes a deep breathe and simply says, "Sally Hawk." And then the TV cuts off.

I sit there in silence, thinking about everything that just happened. The President forcing child to pick child, the man in 9 being shot in the head, the crying girl in 1. All of it makes me shake with anger. This isn't right and the Capitol must know it. I get up to go, no longer hungry or caring about dinner, but before I can leave Doll throws me his book.

"That should help." He says and then I leave, no one calling me back for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Without realising, I feel asleep, my arms wrapped around my pillow, hugging it tightly for comfort, like I would my sister when we were younger and one of us had a nightmare, I remember it fondly when we would both snuggle up with our parents in their arms, now I might not even be able to hold my sisters hand again let alone hug her. I shake my head I can't afford to think like that.

When I look at the small digital clock at my bedside, a useful Capitol trinket, which I assume was designed in 3; I see that it's the next morning. I can't believe no one fetched me for dinner last night, I'm starving, and as if to make a point my stomach grumbles. I stretch and make my way down the train to the dinner table, hoping breakfast will be been seeing served. However as soon as I make it to the doorway I let out a small whimper as I see the servant preparing the table is Wolf. Normally, I'd spring on him in delight but not now, I see by the way he swallows and by the way his eyes look more sunken and sad than usual, like August, the boy from 11, he's an Avox. The Capitol had cut his tongue out and forced him to be a slave. I almost throw up the little food in my stomach right then and there. This is my fault. I did this to him. He could have died and been rid of the abuse of the Capitol but my selfishness kept him alive and now, here he is a shadow of a man, I think of what other torture must have been bestowed on him thanks to me but before I can leave, disgusted with myself, he catches my eye and without warning and without and care for his own safety he grabs me in arms and squeezes me tight. I feel a single tear fall down my face and his.

"I'm sorry." I blubber as I hug him back, just as tight.

After a few moments, he lets me go and grabs a napkin and a pencil which Doll must have left on the table last night. With the two items he begins to write frantically in big letters.

I read aloud when he finishes. "It's not your fault."

I being to feel tears drip down my cheeks again, he looks at me sad eyes and brushes the tears away, I still can't help thinking it's my fault though.

He begins to right something else down; although I see he's having a bit of trouble with the napkins thick material. Once he's done I read it aloud again. "Did you read the letter?"

I look at him puzzled for a moment, but then I remember Graybell's visit, she didn't just leave me cookies and give me my favourite drink but she gave me a letter as well. I was going to read it last night but the stress of the games already made me fall strait to sleep.

I shake my head to his question, not wanting to speak in case my voice is too pathetic in front of Wolf.

He looks at me, pondering his thoughts and scribbles something else down. "It was my goodbye, I had a feeling after my riot I might end up dead."

"Do you want me to read it now?" I croak, suddenly I feel very thirsty, and if Wolf can read my thoughts he pours me a glass of water, however I only take a small sip from it.

He begins to write again, on a different napkin. "No, there's no point, I can tell you now can't I?"

I nod my head slowly, taking a seat at the table now my initial shock has recited.

"I guess I should start by thanking you," I read out as he writes, "I'd be dead otherwise, and I know you probably think that what you've done is worse, but it isn't so bad. Anyway, what I really have to say is I'm proud of you, you've stayed strong through your father's death and you being picked for whatever these Hunger Games are. And there's not much else to say really, especially since I'm running out of room."

I look at him, even more tears welling in my eyes; he gives me one last hug and then leaves into the kitchens. I stare at the napkin, and read it out softly a few more times, and all I can feel is that, I've let him down. I'm not strong, no matter what illusion Wolf might think. My father's death ruined me to a point where I isolated myself from my own family. I'm not strong just weak.

Suddenly, I turn around and see Doll is at the doorway, looking at me with pity, well, I don't need his Capitol pity, I clean myself up and prepare to leave but before I can go he sticks his arm in my way. I look him in the face, his piercings are back in at full force, and the light making it seem his face is shinnying.

"Now now, we have business to discuss." Doll says and drags me to a seat and sits me down.

"What is it?" I say, trying to sound as hostile as possible but I just sound tired, now I think about it, it's the same tiredness Doll's voice sounds like constantly.

"Well, we're heading into the Capitol today, but before we go in, your stylist needs to make you look good."

I look at him in puzzlement. "Stylist, what do you mean stylist?"

"Well you can't go in their looking and smelling like that, no offence but you ten lot stink to high heavens."

I nearly throttle him again, making fun of my people, my District. But, I restrain myself.

"So, you want to get us nice and pretty before we kill each other?" I say, this time my bitterness isn't hidden behind the curtains of fatigue.

"Basically, yes, otherwise how will the fans like you?" Doll asks, like it's the clearest thing in the world.

"Maybe I don't want fans, maybe I want the Capitol to look at me and see what they have done."

"If you don't get fans, then you don't get sponsors. And believe me, you ten lot have a clear disadvantage in this one."

"Why?"

"Well, you don't really have any skills for combat, you look after animals. Take District 4, they know how to spear a fish at the age of eight. Take 2, most of the people there fought in the war, for either side, so they know how to break a neck, throw a knife. So, yeah, you have a disadvantage."

"Great…" I mutter, and I feel my hope sink once again.

"But, with sponsors you can have an edge over the others, people put money forward and the Game Makers will send a little something for you, something what you need."

I look at him. I'm confused. Doll is a weird one; he likes no Capitol I've ever seen on the TV or heard about, he was tired, he was helpful and yet he was also arrogant and ignorant.

"You've been staring at me for a long time." Doll said after several moments.

"I don't get you." I say.

"You mean with the sponsors?"

"No, I don't get you. Why are you helping us so much, I'm sure the other Capitol representatives are having a right old time watching the other tributes squirm, but not you. Why?"

Doll shrugs. "Not your business."

I leave the subject alone why another Avox comes out and brings us our breakfast. It's almost a feast, we've been given bacon, eggs, sausage, beans, toast and we've even been given chocolate fudge for a dessert. A dessert for breakfast.

I begin to eat slowly, not wanting to eat the Capitol food but I can't help myself from digging in, say what you will the Capitol can cook. It's delicious; I eat so much I can't eat another bite.

By the time I'm finished May comes into the room, she has dark bags around her eyes and her hairs a mess, and she looks completely bedraggled, so much different from when I first met her. As she walks, I see a small hint of silver flash as her trousers move above her ankle.

"What's that?" I ask nodding to the leg, I get no reply, however Doll looks at me instead and whispers. "I'll tell you later."

I nod slowly, confused how Doll could know, yet I can not.

After a few minutes of silence Doll tires to break. He squints at May. "What happened to you?"

"Nightmares," is all she mutters, before slowly nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Oh I see, you're still distressed about that…"Doll says and goes back to eating himself.

I can't help but feel curious. "Distressed about what?"

"Wolf." She mutters again, after a few minutes.

It clicks to me that she must have seen Wolf as an Avox. I know how she feels; she helped me to bring him to his fate.

"Anyway," I say to break the tension, "when are we meeting this stylist?"

"You've already met him." Doll says.

"We have?"

"It's me, fool. Why else do you think I look so good?"


End file.
